


Worth It

by ofthesecretwoods



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthesecretwoods/pseuds/ofthesecretwoods
Summary: A short story, Tissaia feels responsible for Yennefer's post sodden injuries. Yennefer just wants to love her.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> I have about 8 fics in the works that always end up too long and unfinished. Seeing all these Yennaia ficlets made me want to try my hand at a short story instead. Lo and behold, my first time posting something.   
> I hope you enjoy it. I will hopefully do more of these.
> 
> Prompt: "It was worth it." / "You love me like I deserve it."

"Tissaia please, you have to get over it!" Yennefer blindly chased after the other woman as she fled from her own office, away from her. Following the sound of footsteps into Tissaia's bedchamber Yennefer held her arms out beseechingly. She stormed into the room stopped only by the firm press of the bed against her thighs. She listened carefully to try and locate the other woman, the tirade on the tip of her tongue was held at bay by the soft sound of a muffled sob. 

Tissaia stood on the other side of the large four poster bed facing the wall, arms crossed to hold herself as her small frame gently shook. All the righteous indignation fled from Yennefer's heart as she hurried around the bed, one hand guiding her movement along the silken comforter. 

She approached the woman slowly, hand outstretched in front of her. As her fingers collided with the soft material of Tissaia's dress the sobs grew louder. The other woman tried to move away again but this time she held on. Her fingers dug into the fabric as she stepped closer, pulling the warm body against her own. She wrapped her arms around Tissaia and held her tightly even as she tried feebly to push herself away. Her hand came up to gently stroke the soft hairs at the base of her neck as the tremors slowed, her breath coming easier. 

This time as Tissaia pulled back Yennefer loosened her arms enough to allow it, not letting go entirely. Instead of running off again, Yennefer felt cool finger tips graze along her cheek just under the silk tie she preferred to keep over her ruined eyes. Soft breath fluttered against her throat as Tissaia sighed. Her quiet voice filled the air, "After everything I've done to you, how can you…" She sighed again, "My dear, you love me as though I somehow deserve you." 

Yennefer's heart ached at the words. Bringing her hands up to capture the ones still touching her face she held them both tightly close to her heart. "It wasn't your fault." Tissaia made to interject, "No, please, just listen. It's true I went to Sodden for you, I wouldn't have gone unless you had asked me. And yes, I ditched the bottle for you. But you didn't ask me to spare you, you didn't ask to be the only person left alive on that hill. Those were my choices." She squeezed the hands still held in her own tightly, "Do you know why I did it Tissaia? Why I would gladly sacrifice my eyes and do it over again?" 

She let one hand trail up from Tissaia's shoulder to softly cup her cheek, she stroked her thumb across soft skin and found it wet with fresh tears. "I did it because I love you." 

Tissaia's body shook against hers once more, tears falling steadily from her eyes. Yennefer brought her other hand up to fully hold the woman's face, she felt Tissaia gently settle her own hands on the backs of her arms. Leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the shorter woman's forehead she then reached up to the silk tie and pushed it off until it fell to the floor by their feet. Tissaia's grip on her arms tightened as she turned her head to look away but Yennefer returned her hand to her sharp jaw and guided her face back towards her, "No Tissaia, look at me. Look into my eyes." 

A shudder ran through her but not in disgust, she couldn't bear to see the irreparable damage she had caused with her selfishness. "Yennefer please, I can't." 

"You can." Yennefer sounded so sure and so strong, not wanting to disappoint the woman further she did as she was asked and reluctantly opened her eyes. The damage was as extensive and gruesome as she remembered. Thick barely healed scars spread like rays of light from eyes that rapidly shook, finding no purchase. Her irises were now a light lilac colour due to the milky film that covered them, hauntingly beautiful. She held in her tears as best as she could as guilt consumed her.   
"Are you looking?" Not trusting her voice Tissaia nodded instead. "Good. Keep looking and listen carefully to my words."  
Yennefer swallowed hard, scratching her nails lightly over the sensitive skin behind Tissaia's ears, voice heavy with emotion, "I would trade a lifetime of beautiful sights for your life. I would give up on hearing the sweetest songs if it meant keeping you safe."   
Tissaia wanted to interrupt, to tell the woman never to lose anything for her again, that she wasn't worth it, but of course even without sight, Yennefer seemed to read her like an open book. "You are worth everything to me." Her lilac eyes moved side to side searching, for what she did not know. "I want to be able to love you as much as you deserve Tissaia, you just have to let me." 

A single tear rolled down Yennefer's cheek causing Tissaia's control to evaporate. No longer able to hold back, sobs racked her small body once more. She surged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around the younger woman, face tucked into her neck as she broke down completely. Warm hands rubbed soothing circles into her back and gently stroked her hair as Yennefer's soft voice whispered sweet I love you's into her ear. She continued to say all the ways she loved her even as her breath calmed and her eyes ran dry. Ever since she had lost access to her chaos Tissaia had felt vulnerable and weak. For the first time in the long months since Sodden, here in Yennefer's arms, she felt safe at last. 

Finally Tissaia pulled back and, without fear or hesitation, gazed into Yennefer's eyes. She spoke with conviction, "I will spend the rest of my life trying to earn your affections, but I will no longer fight it." A hopeful smile spread across Yennefer's mouth, Tissaia guided her hand up to her own lips so the girl could feel the gentle smile she returned.

"I love you Yennefer." She placed a gentle kiss on the thumb still laid on her lips but it was quickly replaced with the soft press of Yennefer's own. Frequent kisses and reasurances were needed, the promise of eternity together sealed with each one.


End file.
